iHave A Secret
by Divided Heart
Summary: Sam has a secret. What happened to her? Who knows? Sam does. And Carly wants to find out! CAM Carly/Sam. Rated M for reasons that begin in chapter 2.
1. Prologue

Prologue

It was a dark cold night, if I remember correctly. I was walking home from another great iCarly special. I had eaten a lot of ham that night too, but that's a tale for a different time.

I was walking down one of the back streets in an attempt to reach my home before it started raining, unfortunately it started raining anyway. Already soaked to the bone within 3 minutes of walking I sighed in defeat.

I remember a clenching feeling in my stomach, was I being watched? I whipped around quickly looking everywhere. Seeing nothing I kept walking.

I realise now I should've ran while I could, I should've taken off and never looked back. But I didn't.

I continued walking my mind whirring hazily with thoughts of what could have happened. Suddenly I was knocked over, falling face first into a muddy puddle.

Panicking I rolled over, a dark hooded figure crouched over me, I thought for sure I was done for as a hungry growl escaped the figure's lips.

Pain.

And that's how it started.


	2. The Beginning PT 1

_**Chapter 1: The Beginning Pt 1.**_

I opened my eyes slowly, my bones aching and groaning inside me. The horrible pain made me lean out from my bed and throw up.

_How did I get home?_

I was slowly tried getting up, failed, and passed out leaning off my bed.

I awoke again and opened my eyes cautiously, apparently someone had been by and put me back in bed. I looked over at the digital clock on my nightstand.

**3:08pm**

My eyes bulged, Sick and off school?

That's not me.

I vaguely remembered some unanswered question from my previous awakening, but noticed nothing this time.

As soon as I started sitting up I had a sudden wave of nausea and threw myself over the side of my bed to throw up into a.. Bucket?

"huh"

I looked up for my phone and found it sitting on a white sheet of paper. Wondering what the paper was I picked it straight up (my phone tumbling gracelessly to the floor) and started to read.

_**Sam,**_

_**Your sick. Don't come to school! I'm saying this because I know you'll come anyway if I don't. I got worried when you didn't return my call last night so I sent Freddie for you he said he found you in an ally.**_

_**SAM!**_

_**He took you home and I've been checking up on you regularly. Every hour and a half to be exact. I cleaned up your mess from earlier and set you right I guess you must'v passed out over the bed or something. **_

_**Hope your awake on my next visit Sammy.**_

_**~Carly xxx**_

Confused and slightly disorientated I lay the piece of paper back on my nightstand and lay down again. I heard the rattle of my door opening (which is kind of odd because I just oiled it) and the footsteps of a medium weight person walking down the hall to my room.

Not 2 seconds later my door creaked open and my best friend walked into the room.

"Hey Carls"

"Sammy your awake!"

I nodded n reply to her excitement. She bustled over worriedly and felt my forehead in a motherly way. "Good Gosh Sam! Your all clammy and warm…" she trailed off pulling my covers back. I whined helplessly but said nothing to add to her comment.

She stuck around for a while talking about school. I listened as much as I could, I still felt nauseated. She got a text from Spencer a while later telling her to go home.

I stayed awake for a while after she left, a strong feeling telling me to.

After a while my eyelids started to become heavy and drooped a little. A soft breeze blew through my window alerting me to a small piece of paper floating down into my hand.

_**Samantha**_

_**You have been chosen to join the coven of night.**_

_**Should you survive your rebirth into vampirism you will become a fledgling member of our coven and will be taught the ways of the vampire.**_

_**The next 24 hours will be hard,**_

_**Luck,**_


	3. Enhanced The Beginning PT 2

Chapter 2: Enhanced, The beginning part 2.

_**Carly moved towards me, a mysterious glint in her eyes. I gave her a confused look and closed the front door to her apartment soundlessly. "Sam." "Yes?" "I love you". I didn't know how to reply. I had felt the same way for so long I felt like my head would explode.**_

_**My mind was racing, the only way I could tell her my feelings was to kiss her. So I did. I closed the space that was between us in a few steps, I put my hands on either side of her face and kissed her. Starting out gently to see her reaction. She wrapped her arms around my waist pulling me closer, I saw her close her eyes in pleasure. I moved my hands and wrapped my arms around her neck digging into the kiss with more passion. I felt her mouth open slightly her tongue slipping out and run over my bottom lip. I opened my mouth to grant her access and in a matter of seconds our tongues were sliding over one another, wrestling to be in the others mouth.**_

_**We started moving forward, she was pulling me over to the couch. I stopped kissing her and said breathless, "Not down here. I don't want Spencer to know."**_

_**She nodded her understanding, catching my mouth again with her own, we moved clumsily up the stairs unwilling to let the other go. When we got to her room I kicked the door closed and locked it. She pushed me up against the locked door and moved her pelvis against mine seductively. I practically melted in her arms. Pushing off the wall I propelled her to her bed where I pushed her down and laid out on top of her. I pushed my leg between hers forcefully but still gentle and she screamed out in pleasure at the contact. I moved my mouth down from hers to her neck nibbling softly, just listening to her pleading whines. Slowly she started rocking her hips against my leg hyping me up even more.**_

_**Suddenly she flipped me over so she was on top. She pushed me further up on the bed so we weren't hanging off at all. I could feel myself pulsing insanely where her knee was, she slowly, seductively nibbled on my ear moving down my neck to my collar bone were she continued to plant soft kisses. I could feel the moan in me about to explode. I wanted her so bad I could almost taste it. Shaking slightly I moved my hand up her shirt, tracing over her stomach.**_

_**I felt her breath catch in her throat as I moved further up and under her bra. She whimpered slightly as I softly kneaded her breasts. I began moving my hips in time to hers, my body felt like it was on fire every where she was touching me, I couldn't think straight, no scratch that I didn't want to think straight. Slowly, at first, I started rolling her shirt up off her stomach and then over her head. She pressed herself against me harder, rocking her hips faster. The feeling of her against me like this made my head swim dangerously.**_

_**Panting she raised herself off of me in order to practically rip my shirt and pants off. I shuddered as the cool air hit me, but she quickly draped herself over me again.**_

_**" I want you so bad, Carly Shay," I said my voice husky with lust. "You don't know how much I need you" She replied.**_

**BEEP BEEP BEEP**

My eyes snapped open to the annoyingly loud sound of my alarm clock blaring in my ears.

**BEEP BEEP BEEP**

I slammed my hand down on the small piece of plastic tiredly. I still felt like shit. My alarm clock made some kind of weird fizzing sound underneath my hand. I looked over at it warily.

A fist size dent marked where my hand hit it.

"Fuck"

_Maybe what that note said about me becoming a fledgling vampire was true._

I got up slowly and dragged myself into the bathroom.

I screamed when I looked in the mirror.

My hair was frizzed out in every direction, my face pale all over, my iris's were a blood red color, and my canines seemed to stick out more than the rest of my teeth.

"IS THIS SOME KIND OF SICK JOKE!" I yelled into the mirror.

"No. You have been chosen. My name is Blake, and I am your mentor."

I whipped around furiously. A tall black man stood in the doorway of my bathroom I instantly shrunk down. "You're my what? What the fuck is going on?" I asked, wide eyed. "The vampire council has been watching you for a few years. You display signs of being a promising fledgling. Our tracker vampire was sent to change you and I was assigned to be your mentor. Since you no longer have the need to sleep for 8 odd hours you will be having nightly lessons with me starting next week. Unfortunately right now we have no idea how much your newborn skills will affect your daily life. But of course I'm sure you'll find that out tomorrow when you return to your human duties." Blake replied in a low monotone. I stared at him like he had three heads (he might as well have had them!).

"Okay so I'm a fledgling vampire something about powers human duties?" I mumbled, vision blurring in and out of focus. He nodded.

"I will be back to visit you shortly, In the meantime I suggest you wear some shades." He drawled.

And then he was gone.

I looked in the mirror again. _Shades? Maybe people will buy the "I got new contacts" gig._

I took the time to notice the increased focus in my vision and hearing. I could hear Carly humming from the front door.

_Shit Carly!_

Trying not to think of my weird dream I threw on some shades and brushed through my hair as fast as I could.

Which (thanks to my vampire speed) meant I had time to spare.

_This'll take some getting used to._


End file.
